familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
East Bethel, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 11626 |population_density_km2 = 100.2 |population_density_sq_mi = 259.5 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 277 |elevation_ft = 909 |latd = 45 |latm = 19 |lats = 37 |latNS = N |longd = 93 |longm = 12 |longs = 36 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 55005, 55011 |area_code = 763 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-17486 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0656086 |website = www.ci.east-bethel.mn.us |footnotes = }} East Bethel is a city in Anoka County, Minnesota, United States. The population was 11,626 at the 2010 census. Minnesota State Highway 65 serves as a main route in the city. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. East Bethel is located in the northern part of Anoka County. Central Minneapolis is 26 miles (42 km) to the southeast, along the Mississippi River, with the nearest international airport at Minneapolis–Saint Paul, 34 miles (52 km) southeast.Distances according to Google Maps Accessed 17 February 2013 Adjacent cities * Columbus (southeast) * Ham Lake (south) * Andover (southwest) * Oak Grove (west) * St. Francis (northwest) * Bethel (northwest) History East Bethel was incorporated as a village on April 27, 1959, and was officially incorporated as the city of East Bethel on January 1, 1974. Demographics 2012 Estimate }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 11,626 people, 4,060 households, and 3,221 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 4,237 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 95.9% White, 0.4% African American, 0.5% Native American, 1.6% Asian, 0.3% from other races, and 1.3% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.0% of the population. There were 4,060 households of which 39.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 66.9% were married couples living together, 6.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.8% had a male householder with no wife present, and 20.7% were non-families. 14.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.86 and the average family size was 3.15. The median age in the city was 38.6 years. 26.2% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 26.8% were from 25 to 44; 31.9% were from 45 to 64; and 7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 52.2% male and 47.8% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 10,941 people, 3,607 households, and 2,936 families residing in the city. The population density was 243.9 people per square mile (94.2/km²). There were 3,718 housing units at an average density of 82.9 per square mile (32.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 97.55% White, 0.19% African American, 0.43% Native American, 0.45% Asian, 0.32% from other races, and 1.06% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.95% of the population. There were 3,607 households out of which 47.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 70.6% were married couples living together, 6.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 18.6% were non-families. 13.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 2.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.03 and the average family size was 3.33. In the city the population was spread out with 32.1% under the age of 18, 6.9% from 18 to 24, 36.9% from 25 to 44, 20.0% from 45 to 64, and 4.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 108.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 109.5 males. The median income for a household in the city was $57,880, and the median income for a family was $62,004. Males had a median income of $40,599 versus $27,377 for females. The per capita income for the city was $21,087. About 2.2% of families and 3.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.1% of those under age 18 and 8.3% of those age 65 or over. References External links * East Bethel City Website Category:Cities in Anoka County, Minnesota Category:Cities in Minnesota